


Two Surprises Part 5

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad!dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean are officially parents but when a case comes up nearby the happy life you've built could come crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this one! Feedback always welcomed!
> 
> Based off this Tumblr post: http://super-natural-imaginess.tumblr.com/post/98612318542/part-1-requested-by-id-rather-be-sleeping95

“C’mon, say it. You can do it. Dada. Say dada.”

There was a high-pitched squeal and Dean giggled. “Dada,” he cooed again. “Dada. C’mon, Ash, you can do it. Dada.”

Another squeal and Dean sighed. “Okay, Ellie, how about you? You won’t let your old man down, will ya? Say dada. Dada.” Ellie seemed to make a hard effort but fell short. “Almost there, Ellie. C’mon. Dada. Dada.”

You could no longer hide your existence or you laughter. You walked into the room with uncontrollable giggles and Dean scowled playfully up at you from where he laid on his stomach on the floor with the twins sprawled out in front of him on their backs.

“Dean, they’re only five months old. It’s gonna be awhile before they speak.”

“I know,” he defended with a pout. Then he turned his eyes back to the twins and smiled broadly and ran his fingers over their round bellies, which resulted in a fit of giggles. “I just want to prepare them. So they can say my name first.”

You joined him on the floor, laying parallel to him. “Oh, you’re trying to pit my babies against me, huh? We’ll just see about that.” You pinched little Ellie’s feet between your fingers gently and smiled down at her. “Can you say, mama? Mama.”

Your daughter just smiled at you and squirmed, waving her hands at her sides. You turned to her brother. “What about you, Ash? Can you say mama? Mama. Can you say Mama?”

“Mmmmaaaaaa…”

You and Dean both perked up. You urged you son on, giving him all the encouragement you could through bright smiles and peppy cheers. But that one strangled syllable was all you got. Ash broke off with a curt burp and then laughed at himself.

You laughed back and tickled his feet. “Look whose gonna be Mama’s boy?” you smirked at Dean.

Dean just shrugged. “That’s fine, because Ellie’s gonna be Daddy’s little girl, right?” he asked your daughter and she waved her hands again. “And she’s gonna kick all the other little boys and girls’ asses.”

You swatted at Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t cuss in front of them.”

“What? They can’t understand us.”

You rolled your eyes. “If their first word is “ass” I’m gonna kick yours.”

“As long as you promise to kiss it after,” Dean said with a wicked grin that made your stomach knot.

“Are you flirting with me in front of our children?”

“I’m doing a lot more than that.” Dean leaned toward you and pressed his lips to yours.

You instantly reacted, leaning into his touch. One of Dean’s arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your chest against his as his tongue sparred with yours.

“Are me and the babies interrupting something?”

You and Dean tore apart and glanced toward the door when Sam stood with an awkward grin. “Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted, getting to his knees. “What’s up?”

“You got a minute?”

“Yeah, of course.” Dean bent to kiss your forehead. “Be back in a sec. Don’t put them to bed without me.”

You raised your eyebrows at the twins when the two brothers were gone. “Wonder what all that was about?” Neither replied or seemed to really care.

You lost yourself in playing with the twins, making funny faces and weird sounds that drew happy squeals and lopsided grins from them.

Five months. Five months since you gave birth and fell in the deepest kind of love with the two most precious creatures you’d ever laid eyes on. 

Five months of peace and happiness. Dean and Sam were still on a break from hunting. Even Cas had taken a vacation and was often seen lurking around the bunker. 

Five months of smiles and laughter at watching Sam trying to change a diaper and getting that sweet grin on his face every time he held one of the twins or when you and Dean called him ‘Uncle Sammy’ and he blushed. Cas was a particular treat. He was even more awkward with children than Sam. But put a baby in his arms and he melted like butter. Sometimes you would catch him singing Enochian lullabies. It was heartbreakingly adorable.

Dean, of course, was the biggest change. He had already surprised you with how caring he could be during your pregnancy, but somewhere in the back of your head you had still assumed he would be horrible with children. 

But you were so, so wrong.

He was the perfect father. He was gentle and sweet, full of warmth and humility. He was afraid to make funny faces and talk in a weird voice. He didn’t complain about changing diapers. He didn’t have a problem with waking up at 3 a.m. to answer the twins’ wails. 

And when you thought about it, you weren’t sure what had made you doubt his ability as a father. You had a 6-foot-4 example of his parenting under the same roof.

Ellie screeched, drawing your attention back to her and her brother. “I’m sorry, baby,” you apologized. “I was thinking of Daddy.”

The suspicious wisp of a grin curved Ellie’s tiny lips. “You really are gonna be a daddy’s girl, aren’t you? God help us, Ash.”

Muffled shouts reached your ears and you looked toward the door. There was a shout in response and you frowned. That was clearly Dean’s voice. Were the boys fighting?

“Better go check this out, guys,” you said and got to your feet. You picked the twins up one at a time and lowered them into the safety of their play pin. “Don’t you two start fighting while I’m gone. I’ll be right back.”

The shouts got louder as you approached the library. Soon you could make out words. “Haunting.” “Hunt.” “Ghost.” That’s when you began to run.

“What’s going on?” you demanded, storming into the library.

Sam and Dean were squaring against each other, deep frowns etched into their faces. They both flustered when you entered the room and Sam’s hand inched toward his computer.

“Nothing,” Sam said with a cheap smile.

“Really? So what’s on your computer, Sam?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Sam found a case,” Dean said, earning an angry face from his brother. “There have been some disappearances at a high school. All boys.”

You shrugged. “Okay, so some boys go missing. That doesn’t sound like a case, Dean. That sounds like a really shitty situation for the cops to deal with.”

“Sam did some digging and found out this month marks the ten-year anniversary of a girl who was killed in the school.”

“Possibly by some boys in her class,” Sam chimed in. “I just wanted to go check it out but Dean insists on coming.”

Dean shot his brother a dirty look. “I’m not letting you go on this alone.”

“But you’d leave me alone with the twins while you go chase Caspar?” you asked icily.

Panic brightened Dean’s eyes. “What? No! I-it’s only an hour away, (Y/N). Sam and I could just get in and get out and be back by morning.”

“Call another hunter.”

“(Y/N), these boys could be dying.”

“Then call another hunter quickly.”

Dean stepped close to you and took one of your hands in his. He whispered your name. “I know you don’t want me hunting and I don’t want to go either, but this is an easy case, babe, really. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“If it’s so easy then why can’t Sam go by himself?” you challenged. “He’s thirty years old, Dean and he’s pretty damn good.”

Dean looked down at the floor. “I just don’t want him out alone.”

“Then send Cas with him.”

“Cas isn’t really up for a-”

“Oh my god, Dean, this is such bullshit,” you snapped, pushing him away from you. “You want to go!”

“No, (Y/N), that’s not-”

“Stop lying!”

Dean opened his mouth again, but then closed it. He looked away and was silent for several long seconds. “This is who I am, (Y/N).”

“No, Dean, it’s not. Hunting is just part of who you are. You want to know the other parts of you? How about being a father? Or does that not mean enough to you to keep you here?”

Dean looked up with fire in his eyes. “What the hell? It means everything to me! I love our kids! And I love you! But there are people dying out there, (Y/N) and someone has to save them.”

“Why does that person always have to be you?” you screamed. 

“Because that’s what I do!” he screamed back. “That’s how I was raised. You save one person and go off to the next.”

“Exactly! It never ends for you! How many years have you spent now going and back and forth across this country putting your life on the line for strangers? It’s not your responsibility to save all these people, Dean!” Your throat was becoming soar from all the screaming and your cheeks felt sticky from the tears you couldn’t hold back. “How many times do you have to save the world before it’s enough for you?”

Dean was silent again. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking but you could see conflict shifting in his eyes. Finally, he turned to his brother. “Sorry Sammy. Looks like you’re on your own for this one.”

Sam just smiled. “No problem.”

The panic that had been building inside you piqued and you crumbled with relief. Dean pulled you into his arms and let you cry in his shoulder, his hands rubbing up and down your back as you trembled uncontrollably. 

The cries of the twins reached you and you pulled away, rubbing harshly at your eyes and nose. “I better go-”

“No,” Dean said, moving your hand so he could gently dry your eyes. “I got it. You get calmed down while I put them to bed, okay? Just calm down.”

You offered an awkward smile to Sam when Dean was gone. “Sorry, Sam.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be, (Y/N). He belongs here with you, not on the road. I’m glad you convinced him.”

You nodded, relieved to hear Sam say that. “Be careful out there, okay?”

The younger Winchester nodded and went off to pack his materials. By the time you were hugging him goodbye you had completely calmed down. You saw Sam off and went to find Dean and the twins.

“…don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her…”

The softly sang lyrics washed over you as you neared the nursery. You leaned against the doorway and watched as Dean swayed gently with Ellie in his arms. Ash was already in his crib, eyes pressed closed and breathing soft and steady.

“…and any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulder…”

Dean slowly approached Ellie’s crib and began to lower her inside. “…hey Jude, don’t let me down. You have found her now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better…”

Ellie’s sunk into the mattress. She squirmed for a few seconds as Dean sang and then fell still. Dean backed away, letting the last line fade into silence, and turned to see you in the doorway and he smiled.

Neither of you mentioned the fight for the rest of the night. You watched TV together for a few hours, making small talk that mostly concerned the babies.

You caught Dean periodically checking his phone. And you knew he knew you had caught him. But you didn’t say anything. You couldn’t keep him from worrying about Sam and you didn’t want him to not worry about Sam. 

Hell, if you had it your way neither of them would be hunting. It was a ridiculous wish, though. You knew that. Hunting was in their blood. But damn if you wouldn’t try to bleed it out of them. 

Eventually, the two of you climbed into bed. You feel asleep with Dean in your arms, listening closely to his heartbeat. You felt hope that everything was going to work out. You guys could pull this off. Dean could be happy without hunting and twins wouldn’t have to worry about losing their father to a demon or a ghost. 

You could be a normal family. 

You closed your eyes believing in that dream fiercely.

Until you woke in the middle of the night to find Dean gone.


End file.
